Brittany's bumps
by Daisydogdog123
Summary: This is the fanfic story of what would have happened if Brittany HAD gotten pregnant with Artie's baby in "Sexy". This is taking place just before and during the episode "sexy" in season 2. Please no hating this is my first fanfic I'm posting.
1. To sick for school

With having Brittany as a friend, or maybe more... nothing is normal. Brittany and Santana had their weekly sleepover it was Britt's house this time. Santana was still mad a Brittany. Last night all she could talk about was Artie. When ever they 'did it' it was all about them, _But_ then Artie had slipped in to it just like everything else. Santana felt like crap, she felt like se was used more than ever. And that is really saying something as she has slept with Puck on multiple occasions. It creeped Santana out that Artie and Britt _Her _Britt did it on their bed. Santana herd a little moan coming from the sleeping blond. Even mad a her Santana couldn't help but roll over and hold Britt. This time Britt leaped up from bed running into the bathroom. The brunette heard the coughing and gagging. Getting up to help her best friend she sighed. She knew it was only of matter of time after the flu running around the school like hot potato. Santana had gotten it last week but didn't tell Britt because she _hated _getting sick and would run away from her the second she saw her, and Santana couldn't bare to have her love be afraid of her. " Santan-" Brittany was cut off by her sickness. Santana looked at the clock 5:13 she knew they should be getting ready for school. Sue was holding an emergency destroying the **glee **club meeting. Even thought she, Brittany and Quinn loved glee club they still attended to stay on the Cheerios. "Coming Brittany" Santana rushed to the bathroom to see a beautiful blond girl vomiting looking like she wanted to die. Santana rubbed the blonde's back. When she finished Santana flushed the toilet and hugged the shivering blond. "Wanta go to school"? Brittany shook her head "wanta stay home"? Brittany answered by turning around a vomiting into the toilet. "Home it is".

…

Mrs. Pierce helped Brittany get in bed and put on the TV. She asked Santana if she wanted to go to school, but she said no. She just laid in bed with a sick Brittany. "Tans"? Asked Brittany. "What Britt." "I feel fine now lets go to school!"


	2. The Stork

Three day's later Brittany Finally showed up for school... at lunch time. Santana walked over to the blond's locker. "Hey Britt-Britt. So listen. How about you and I pop in some Sweet Valley High this evening and get our cuddle on?"

Brittany looked back at Santana with a deep sadness. " Look. I'd really like to get my sweet lady kisses on, but I haven't been feeling very sexy lately. [_whispers_] I think I have a bun in the oven. Please don't tell anyone, okay? Especially Artie!"

Santana's face turned bright red in fear. Brittany couldn't be pregnant she doesn't know how to use a tampon with out help! How the hell would she know how to use a pregnancy test!? Britt couldn't have a child, she is a child!

"Yea, sure, your secret is safe with-" Brittany walked away with that. Santana _had _to tell someone, and lucky Tina was the one walking past her. Turning to Tina "Oh my God Brittany's pregnant!" Tina looked in horror. Santana felt please with herself and walked away to class. Tina MUST tell someone and lucky Puck was walking by with Lauren. " Oh my God Brittany's pregnant"! Puck didn't seem surprised. "It was only a matter of time." Lauren look at Puck "For what?" "Brittany to get pregnant." Artie clueless of all of the gossip going round the glee kids, rolled past Lauren. "Congratulations"! Artie looked back at Lauren confused "For what?" "Oh you didn't hear? Your girlfriend's preggo! You're gonna be a baby daddy"!

Artie's vision started to blur. He knew they hadn't used protection but Brittany done it many times with Puck and had **never** gotten pregnant. And he didn't even know if it was possible to get her pregnant after his accident. Crap crap crap crap crap. How the hell was this going to play out?! He knew if Santana found out she would beat him until he was paralyzed up to his neck.

…

Mr. Shue as always had no clue what was going looking at Artie he knew that he had missed something.

"Artie are you ok"? "My life is over. How am I supposed to support a baby"? Looking at Brittany

" How could you not tell me about this?!" Mr. Shuester looked at Brittany. " Wait Brittany, areyou pregnant?" "Definitely. I am so sorry, Artie. I didnt't want to upset you. I thought I could surprise you when it dropped him off. I'm pretty sure it's a boy." everyone looked at Brittany all thinking the same thing. Finally Puck said what everyone was thinking " Umm. Babies don't get dropped off".

"Wait. Brittany have you been to a doctor yet?" Asked Mr. Shue "That's the only way to be sure."

Brittany shook her head. "I don't need to go to a doctor. I just need to look outside my window. Three days ago, a stork built its nest on top of my garage. I'm not stupid. It's obviously getting ready to bring me my baby. I know where babies come from"! Everyone breathed a sigh of relief but Santana still wasn't sure. She knew Brittany didn't understand the sex health lectures she had failed all of the quizzes. But from what happened three nights ago and from the texts Brittany sent she had been doing that since then.


	3. or -

After the long long long talk Santana had with Brittany she still didn't seem to fully get it. After all this is the girl who thinks Artie is a robot!

After about a week more of this morning vomiting Santana really started to get worried. Santana was sitting in her room sexting Puck when he texted " Good thing Britt's not preggo she drank a _**lot **_at Rach's party!" Crap crap crap crap! Santana thought she knew it was none of her business but Brittany _needed_ help! And if she was pregnant she would need a abortion A-sap. Brittany couldn't have a baby! She is like a five year old who just happens to be sexually active with a period! Santana needed to know. She dialed Britt's number in two seconds.

"Hey Santan-"

"Brittany...

Santana knew she had to be as un-oblivious as possible. If she wasn't pregnant she would be on her period. Santana knew he cical better than her own.

"So since you don't have a bun in the oven wanta come over tonight and get are sexy on like Ms. Holly said to!"

"Tana... I would love to!"

"K's be here in in a hour or I will have to give my self a hickey."

Quickly Santana rushed out getting back just in time for Brittany's arrival

…

The moment Brittany got in Santana's room she had to pee. "Britt wait" Brittany turned to the brunette with a confused look. "Um Remember the talk we had". "About Lord Tumbington joining a gang or taking drugs?" Santana shook her head "No the sexy talk we had". Brittany just shook her head. "Britt I have a odd thing to ask of you..." Santana reached into her CVS bag and pulled out a little box Britt-Britt there are foam cups in the bathroom will you pee in it? It must have seemed legit to the blond or she just really had to pee but she nodded and ran into the bathroom. "You done"? Ask Santana. She wen't to the bathroom to see her little blond love holding a cup obediently with yellow liquid. Santana pulled out the tester. She took the cup and poured her urine onto the stick. "Wait are you testing me for rabies?!" Santana smiled.

…

Santana asked Brittany questions about when was her last period and when she and Artie did _it _last. At this point she hated Artie and she was now starting to hate all boys. Even sexting puck didn't make her get butterfly's the way they used to. Now looking at Puck she wondered why in hell she was ever into him!? Finally the waiting time of the test was done. Neither of the girls had looked at it since they put in down on Santana's desk, but the blond still had no clue to what this strange this is. The phone timer wen't off. Santana just looked at her phone and shut it off walking to the bathroom she looked down to see the + or the -. "Brittany!"


	4. Chapter 4

Santana Stood looking at the +. Brittany Smiled cluelessly. "I knew I didn't have rabies!"Santana didn't know how to put this it felt like a mom telling her five year old she was going to be a big sister...but it wasn't her with the baby it was her five year old with the baby. "Tana?" Santana sighed. "Britt-Britt..." "What"? "You have a baby" Brittany looked excited "No Britt not a stork" Santana patted her belly "Here. You haven't have your Period lately have you." Britt nodded. "Ya" Santana knew what was next she didn't want to but she needed help, big time help. And there was only one person she could tell or well should tell, but first she had to kick him and kick him hard in the deadly zone!

…

"WHELLY!" Santana roared. All poor Artie could do was push trough the crowd but Santana was much quicker. Grabbing his handles she dragged him into '_Santana's Closet' _Anyone Santana wanted to have seven (or more) minutes in heaven,with someone on school grounds(mostly Puck) she would drag them in here. But that was not Santana's intentions now. "Ok four eye's you been under my girl Brittany. Well I hope your happy, you knocked her up! Now I would love to kick you right in the balls but Britt doesn't really under stand the proses of having a baby. If she under stood what abortions means she would cry and that is something no one in hell would like and since it's all your fault I its your problem too." Artie tried to take this all in most of it was stupid insults but some of it scared in. Crap he knocked up Brittany, wait he knocked up a Cheerio! "Hold up girl having babies is team work! And Britt can't have a baby! She is **not **ready for that yet. Did you explain it to Brittany." "Tried its your turn" Artie gave her the evil eye and Wheeled away.

…

Brittany skipped around the hall with a smile on her face. Just in a few weeks she would be a mom. She was already brain storming names. She was pretty sure it was a boy. Maybe she could name him Artie! Artie would love that! Wait Artie. Would Artie want her baby? What if there baby couldn't walk like Artie! What if he was also a robot?! Could a human have a robot child?! Would the baby like baby food? What would she do if it didn't! Who would take care of her baby while she was in school?! Oh wait it was school kids go to school for all they know my baby could be a smarty person or I could dress him up in a football jersey and he could pass for 15! Maybe baby Artie could have a solo at regionals. He could sing a Britney Spears song! No no she should be searing until he was at least three.

Just then Artie rolled down the hall looking worried. "Artie Artie!" Brittany scream running across the hall. She hopped on to Artie's leg and got real close and whispered in his ear. " I was right Artie the stork is coming. The stork is bringing us are baby." Artie shook his head "Brittany I need to get to class but we need to talk about this later". Brittany gave him a smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Breadstix

at eight". And skipped off. Brittany loved Artie so much she always wanted to have kids with him she just thought it would be after high school but the stork always knows whats best thats a fact.

**... **

**Brittany's POV**

"Ok glee club! I have asked Miss. Holiday to come in and teach us a little sex ed". "Hola Clase" Miss. Holiday said with a wink. "Ok lets start with the basics. Finn is it true you though you got your girlfriend via hot tub? "I always been dubious" "Brittany you think that the stork brings babies"? I nodded "I get my information from Woody Woodpecker cartoons." Mr. Shuester struck the key on the piano. And next thing I know Miss. Holiday was singing a song about sex. As we all dance around I started to feel sick. I know I'm not sick Santana had told me I would only get sick in the morning until the baby comes. So I just shake it off. But as the song starts to end I feel sicker and sicker, and just as the Miss. Holiday sang the last word, my breakfast came pouring out my mouth. Luckily I though up on the floor and not Rachel Berry, she would kill me if I did that again and I can't let my baby not have a mommy. Everyone just stares at me in shock. "Its alright you guys I fi-" I could finish my sentence since I had to run to the trash can to empty my stomach some more. Santana ran over and started whispering that I was going to be ok and that she was sorry and she though I would only get sick in the morning. "Its all my fault I should have been watching you more carefully. From now on no more dancing, okay?" "Well class" I heard miss Holiday say " Why don't we call it a day? I'll see you guys tomorrow"! Finally I stopped puking just ass everyone started to leave. Santana helped me walk over to a chair. Thats when I noticed that Artie Mr. Shue and Miss. Holiday were still here. "Brittany maybe you should go home" Said Mr. Shue. "No" said Artie suddenly "You feel better Brittany. Obliviously your body can't handle to much physical movement so you should just go to class and sit and you should be fine." Santana gave him the evil eye. "I for one think she should be home in bed. She needs to rest. We don't her to losing anything at school or at least I don't." Soon Santana was threatening to go all lima heights on his ugly face. "Brittany, Santana, and Artie I want to know whats going on and I and I want to know it now! Artie opened his mouth to speak but Santana stopped him. " Four eyes over there knocked up my girl Brittany".


End file.
